


Damage report

by Dreyonea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:38:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreyonea/pseuds/Dreyonea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fic I wrote for my friend. Hux confronts Kylo about some destroyed stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damage report

Hux rolled out of bed after three hours long sleep and shuffled to his private bathroom with eyes still closed. When the doors hissed open, completely different man walked out. General dressed in his black uniform stood tall and straight, his ginger hair combed- not even one strand was out of its proper place. The greatest general of First Order was prepared for another day cycle on his ship. 

He took a deep breath and walked out of his quarters full of confidence.

-Sir! Damage report from this night,- a female officer waved to him with data pad.

He grabbed it with gracious swing of his gloved hand and just a quick glance made his eyebrows twitch. Kylo Ren.

-How dare he destroy my ship! Again!- he threw data pad back to young officer without further looking. If that giant child wants to continue with his tantrums, then he'll give him reason for a big one.

His steps echoed through metal halls of Finalizer, heavy black boots were falling hard on the ship's floor. Without stopping he punched the access code to Ren's room and let himself in.

-General Hux, what is the purpose of this disturbance?- voice behind an ugly black mask questioned his arrival. 

-Do not give me that "general" crap, Kylo. And put that thing away,- Hux motioned to mask.

Knight of Ren humbly obeyed what led to outburst of his rich ravenous hair and pale long face appeared. Unmasked Kylo Ren stood up and Hux suspected he did it on purpose just to tower over him. 

-So what is it?- Ren rested the atrocious helmet on his hip and held it in place with left hand. Only then Hux noticed little purple bruises on Ren's wrist. The reminder of his night work made general's mouth corners go up. 

-You are the powerful mind-reader, you tell me what is going on,- Hux fired back, his voice stern, definitely not corresponding to faint smirk on his narrow lips.

Kylo scowled, prepared to deny any responsibility for the damaged console. General's mind was swift, cold and calculating. It took him some effort to actually decode what was he thinking about. In the mind world of Hux floated plans for finishing the Starkiller, orders to his subordinates, tons of information and last but not least he could catch flashes of memories. The longer Hux waited, the more visions of last night emerged.

-So? Why do you think I came all the way here instead of starting the day at my command center?-

Ren blushed as particularly detailed image passed general's consciousness. It was himself coated in sweat between Hux' thighs, slender ginger riding him. Kylo in memory tightly grasped blanket under him and moaned name of his lover.

-You know, Ren, you should learn to control yourself.- Taunting voice brought the force user back to reality. 

-Wha- oh…-  
He was already hard and general's vicious grin didn't help at all.

-Maybe try some calming tea. Phasma may have some in her secret stash,- Hux suggested mockingly, overly enjoying himself, then he continued: -Don't destroy my ship and perhaps you can collect your reward afterwards in my quarters,- Hux winked and left poor Kylo alone in his room in state of all emotions except calmness.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes as english isn't my first language. Also I'm sorry for being kylux trash.


End file.
